<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Another Typical Monday by zhu_aili</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082811">Just Another Typical Monday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhu_aili/pseuds/zhu_aili'>zhu_aili</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Levi Ackerman, Shameless Smut, Unorganised crime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhu_aili/pseuds/zhu_aili</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondays. Even the word makes me feel like a ball of crap that has been kicked around a few times too many. If Satan could manifest as anything it would be Mondays. </p><p>Levi and Eren meet on a particularly crappy Monday....<br/>Suddenly both their days get considerably better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Carry On My Wayward Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No beta we fall like Mufasa (into the sunset)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi is having a terrible day that is not improved by dodgeball in the least.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Very angsty first chapter... enjoy regardless &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi's P.O.V</p><p>Mondays. Even the word makes me feel like a ball of crap that has been kicked around a few times too many. If Satan could manifest as anything it would be Mondays.</p><p>As I walked into school on that fateful, rainy Monday I could once again feel the cloud of anxiety and misery that seemed to reside in my gut. Not to be dramatic but my life sucked, as a male omega I was pretty much society's laughing stock and punching bag simultaneously. We are considered mutants, freaks of nature. And what doesn't make it easier is the fact that I have no way of hiding my scent. Everyone has to have an opinion- too fat, too skinny, too masculine, too effeminate. It isn't that I care about the thoughts of pigs, but rather the public shaming that came with them.</p><p>I hadn’t even entered the school building when the heckling began- you would have thought that after seven years I would no longer be such a novelty. Alas, the school alpha jock team and their bitchy omega cheerleaders found me a fun hobby. I didn't understand their fascination with the pointless violence but it wasn't like I could stop them.</p><p>“Watch it moron!”</p><p>Oh how original.</p><p>A few of the alphas on the soccer team surrounded me and began to shove me until I was against a wall, all the while their air head girl friends shouted abuse. Sometimes I snarked back with a stuttered comment like 'aw honey, those shoes with that jacket? No wonder Mr. Failing-all-his-classes here is dating you', but I was just too tired. I just slumped into a ball and waited. Sometimes if I didn't put up a fight hey would get bored quicker. Soon enough, encouraged with the jeers of my fellow classmates, I felt the first blows landing. They kicked me enough times that I felt the skin on my back crack under my shirt. Through the pain I managed to cover my stomach and fleshy bits with my bag, but my head stuck out like a bull’s eye. And don't soccer players simply love booting small, harmless objects. After a while I passed out. Today was really not shaping up to be one of my best ones.</p><p>When I got to class my registration teacher looked at me with his normal disappointment.</p><p>“Go clean up Ackerman- if you show up late in this manner one more time I will suspend you.”</p><p>The school's no bullying police was obviously not extended to the likes of me. I subserviently walked out to limit the interaction as much as possible.</p><p>In the olden days male omegas were valued. We were seen as the sweetest of all the genders- and we were cherished for that. Our scents were seen as unique and beautiful, and our mating bond priceless. Now we are outcasts- DNA gone wrong. If we get jumped, or harassed no one cares. It’s our fault for dressing like a slut, or smelling ‘ripe’. The only good thing this world has done for me is invented suppressants to stop my tri-annual heats. </p><p>After period three ended I hurried out to avoid the lunch time crowd and made my way to the library. That place was my sanctuary at school. I was safe there. The librarian was a crazy beta called Hange who had taken a liking to me- I think it was mainly pity, but she looked after me when she could. No one could touch me in the library, A.K.A Hange’s lair. If you don’t follow the rules you get burned- doesn’t matter if you are the alpha quarterback, or average beta. All it took was the smallest of disturbances in the quiet zone to witness the dreaded flashing of her steel glasses and demonic laughter as she prepared to destroy another loud student.</p><p>I felt like shit as I limped in. My entire body ached from the earlier beating and I was exhausted to the bone. I just needed a really really long nap. </p><p>“LEEEEEEEVIIIIIIII!!!!!!” </p><p>Her screech cut through my morbid thoughts. The loudest person I know is also the person who shushes people the most. Ironic.</p><p>“No.”</p><p> I gave her my ‘done with it’ look and headed for my normal couch- my lovely, cosy couch that always manged to be in the sunlight. It truly was ideal for taking a lie-down. I guess I looked dreadful enough that she let up and left me alone after shooting me a concerned look. She knows I don’t like to rehash the incidents. Especially not in the library- my special place. I managed to get a short snooze in before heading off to my last period. The worst lesson of the week, sports.</p><p>After emerging from a toilet stall fully changed into the least revealing uniform possible- jogging bottoms and a jumper- I dragged myself into the gym. Dread filled my heart. At least in other subjects I could physically distance myself from people- but on the court I was fair game.</p><p>PHWWEEEEEEEE. The tinny sound jarred me, like a sign of impending doom. God I hated that whistle.</p><p>“Gather round guys. Today I have a treat for you all- today we will be playing dodgeball! Let’s get those balls pumped people!”</p><p>No. God no. I was going to the hospital. Dodgeball gave people the equipment and opportunity to hit me really hard with rubber missiles.</p><p>Ten minutes in and I realised that my reaction was not quite drastic enough. I wasn’t going to go to the hospital, I was going to the MORGUE. My nose was already probably broken- three direct hits and a sickening crack had confirmed that. My head was spinning and I was close to projectile vomiting on the coach's shoes. I needed to leave.</p><p>I don’t really remember how I got out- I have a vague memory of stumbling past the people in my team, all hurling insults at me as I floundered by them, then shouting and the most awful alpha stench in my face as I attempted to leave the court. I think that I pushed past it and managed to get to the nearest loo and clamber into a toilet stall, managing to lock it just before I passed out, blood dripping down my face and my body resting on the sticky floor. </p><p>I awoke to pounding on the door. I could smell the anger of the small crowd outside my little bubble. Their rage choked me and filled my lungs until I was gasping for air, desperately holding my shirt to my mouth in an attempt to block the scents. Usually I could push past such typical aggression, but in my current state I couldn't do much to stop it from completely pervading my senses. Hoping with all my might that they might go away I kept perfectly still and silent. All my might was not enough.</p><p>“Open the fucking door slut. We know you’re in there. Coach wants a few words.”</p><p>“Come out you vile bitch. You had better lick this puke off my goddamn shoes so well I can see my face in them.” </p><p>I guess I really did puke on his shoes. Bastard deserved it.</p><p>What was I meant to do? Obey, open the door and hope for a light kicking? Stay and wait for them to literally kill me? Being an indecisive panicker, I did neither. Instead I deliriously choked out the stupidest sentence any person had ever uttered on the face of the earth.</p><p>“Why coach? Your face is so ugly! I think the puke would be better.”</p><p>I am a certified idiot. Why would I even think of saying that?!? My only excuse is that I was feverish with pain. Even through the fear and throbbing in my skull I was still able to be snarky little git. What a useless, useless talent. </p><p>There was blessed silence for a while. They were probably a little bit taken aback. I mean, it was a spectacularly dumb thing to do.</p><p>“The fuck you say omega? I’m going to break down this fucking door and beat you so hard your own mother wouldn’t know you. You are fucking dead.”</p><p>I snorted. Like my mother would have cared.</p><p>“You find that funny bitch?”</p><p>Silence. Then an intake of breath. I could tell more meaningless insults were going to come out of the foul mouth so I cut it off, this time with something that shocked both of us.</p><p>“If you touch me your Boss will kill you.”</p><p>The immediate reaction from the other side of the flimsy door was more silence- their thick skulls were having a hard time computing the ridiculous lie I had put to them. After a good twenty seconds a general murmuring broke out among the crowd- not the snide or gossipy muttering I endured, but the wave of alarm that could only have been triggered by the mentioning of one man.</p><p>The headmaster- Erwin Smith- was one scary guy. Tall, rich and a true alpha that could rip your head off, he terrified everyone. Even the biggest, most truculent football players were frightened of him. I may have been stupid, but these fools were on another level and I could only hope they fell for the act.</p><p>“Y-yeah? And why would you say that? He wouldn't deign to look at a mongrel like you. I could punch you teeth out and he wouldn’t care.”</p><p>A smart ass in the back had decided to chip in- I could tell my temporary sway over them slipping- I needed to ramp it up.</p><p>“But surely he would care if you hurt his child? His unborn baby boy. Who is currently in my womb. The same womb your dodgeballs just hit. I’d like to see you try to hurt me one more time.”</p><p>I may have been laying it on a bit thick, but it seemed to have been working as I could hear the opinion on the other side of the cubicle start to divide.</p><p>“Coach? What if he is carrying Eyebrow’s brat?”</p><p>“He isn’t…. He’s lying.”</p><p>These block heads followed everything their coach said- like he was their cult leader. He could have told one of them to jump off a cliff and they'd have done it.  I could feel my hold onto the thin lifeline slipping, but in a turn of events no one could have predicted one of the slower jocks unknowingly saved me.</p><p>“I don’t think an omega would have the guts to lie about that.”</p><p>Vey rarely does prejudice ever work in my favour, oh but when it does it is beyond satisfying.</p><p>“Coach… I think we are going to be late for practice… I’m- I’m leaving.” </p><p>I had never heard the football team sound so contrite before. If I hadn't been so close to falling into a coma I would have savoured the moment.</p><p>The aggressive scents started to dissipate until they were all gone, the last to leave being the coach and his vomit shoes. That had been the closest I had ever gotten to actually dying at school. My heart was beating at the top of my throat. I only waited a short ten minutes before creaking open the door and sneaking out of the school, hood pulled up- normally I would have left after an hour to be safe but I was in a much worse shape than I had even been in before. </p><p>I desperately needed some medicine and some band aids. I was actually about to pass out from the unrelenting pain. My nose was throbbing, my head spun and by back was stinging. I stumbled to the closest bus stop to the school, barely managing to board the steps up the bus. Everyone on the bus refused to look at me, as if it was humiliating to acknowledge my situation- instead they busied themselves in newspapers or phones. It was fine by me after all the attention I had gotten that day. The hospital was thankfully only three stops away. Normally I would avoid it, because most of the doctors are alphas, and I had heard a few horror stories. However I was pretty sure I was dying, and I couldn’t go back home where I would probably be finished off by Grisha, who’s backhand had graced my face many times before. Hospital it was.</p><p>As I staggered into the A&amp;E I got more than a few stares, but was in too much agony to care. I must have fainted just after stepping through the door, as it was then my mind went fuzzy, and I closed my eyes to let the darkness in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. There'll Be Peace When You Are Done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi is not having a good day... it's not easy being the mafia boss to a bunch of morons. However his mood changes when meets the most beautiful person he has ever seen- even his scent is delectable.<br/>The only problem being the tinge of blood and fear staining it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There have been so many hits already I have been fueled to write another chapter way before I thought I would! Thanks for reading :)<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren's P.O.V</p><p>This couldn't have been happening. There is no way anyone could have been that stupid. It's just not humanly possible. </p><p>The one thing I hated more than a liar was a traitor. My people knew that. There were no rats in my organization. The fact that someone had had the balls to tell Kenny about the move I was making was almost a hilarity. Almost. </p><p>I had been so close to getting everything I wanted. So fucking close. Then some snake gave away the details to my meticulous plan. That fucker was dead.</p><p>I had the morons I was dealing with fooled. I had bribed all the right police chiefs and greased enough judge's filthy hands to ensure the leniency of the law. I had even manged to make sure the cameras in our prearranged meeting spot weren't working.</p><p>Now I had three dead betas. Along with them came two bereaved bond mates to deal with, and a newborn who would never see their mother again. I had no merchandise and no money. Only a rat.</p><p>This bitch had the audacity to turn on me. Snitches don't get stitches. They get killed, very slowly.</p><p> </p><p>I only knew about the incident after it happened. It happened so quickly that it must have been an inside job. I was waiting in a building near the spot when we first sensed something was very wrong. The few people I had with me barley survived, and no one escaped unscathed. It had taken me half an hour to round up what was left of the chaos. We managed to clear up any misunderstandings with the local beat cops by making a few calls to the higher ups, but I had been forced to use up all of my carefully tended favours. We got a team in to clean up, while I took a few trusted betas an alphas to hunt down any loose ends. All of the 'loose ends' acted like cowards, sobbing and begging me to spare them. Pathetic. I was completely engulfed in fury. I didn't even bother reigning in my scent as I interrogated them one by one. It roiled around me like a thunderstorm. The smell of a true alpha who was in no mood to be fucked with.</p><p>A few solid hours into my 'rage rampage' my right hand Mikasa forced me to sit down and have a drink before doing anything else rash, bringing my attention to those who had not betrayed me and needed a doctor. She explained that we would have to go to a lot of bother to find such well trained people again. That one is so ruthlessly emotionless it scares even me sometimes.</p><p>My scent was still venomous enough that my men were treated without question when we arrived. The poor beta nurses almost gagged when they went near me as I was still pretty pissed off.</p><p>Mikasa dragged me to the hospital canteen to cool down and stop scaring people- apparently we had brought enough attention to ourselves for one night. I grabbed a cup of coffee and decided to take a walkabout. I wouldn't risk going too far from the hospital as we were still vulnerable- not even the strongest alpha can survive a machine gun. </p><p>The clear sky finally calming me down, I was in full control of myself again and chucked the bitter drink into a bin (where it belonged). All of a sudden I caught the tantalising edges of a scent that froze me. It cut through the evening air like a razor. It smelled of metal and crisp mountain air, but with an underlying aroma of cookies and milk. It was somehow perfect. I had never smelled anything so heavenly in my life, I and I was in no mood to lose anything else that day. I needed to meet the person giving off this beautiful fragrance immediately. I needed a win.

Chasing after the smell I couldn't tell if it was coming from an omega or an alpha- it may have been typically sweet yet the icy undertone of it boasted alpha like strength. It didn't even matter- I needed to see this angel.</p><p>In full alpha mode, I scented the source, and following my instincts began following the tug at my gut. The perks of being a true alpha range beyond strength, and being able to control lesser genders with scent and voice- senses are heightened enough that I can smell and hear things through walls. (Not to brag).</p><p>I don't know if it was the stress, anger or my alpha's pull towards this mystery person, but something civilized inside of me snapped. I could almost taste the scent and I wanted it. Not just wanted, but had a carnal need to have it and whomever it came from. I could feel my fangs drop and barely stopped myself from fully shifting in the street. I allowed my alpha to take over my head, and barely registered re-entering the hospital. </p><p>It was then my fuzzy mind was clear for the first time that day. I could see them. A petite, fragile omega stood still in the middle of the hospital floor alone. I couldn't even see his face when my mind started zeroing in on him. His long legs, and pale skin. And his scent. His mouth-watering, heart-pounding scent. It was getting stronger as I neared him. </p><p>I could only see him. All the background noise, all the other boring scents, and other people faded away in my consciousness. He was a MALE omega, the rarest gender. </p><p>As I focused on him I felt my gut drop, and heart stop. Something was very wrong. I could smell his blood. As he swayed I ran forward to catch him in my arms.<br/>
Just before he passed out, his eyes fluttered open and I could hear one word ringing in my mind.</p><p>MATE</p><p>He was my mate. This perfect, delicious omega was my mate. And he was hurt.</p><p>If I was angry then, I was biblically wrathful when I saw his bloodied porcelain face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lay Your Weary Head To Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fated couple finally meet, but unexpected problems arise. Levi is.... himself and Eren is surprised when his 'fragile' omega is less-than-docile and a little too ball-kicky. This chapter has violence in the form of Levi venting, and a few less than innocent thoughts on Eren's part.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Long chapter! Enjoy reading XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi's P.O.V</p><p>When I woke up it felt like the sun was shining on my back on a warm day. My body felt boneless and relaxed. So relaxed that I couldn’t be bothered to open my eyes. I didn't even care that I had no idea where I was, or who's bed I was in. It felt so damn warm. I curled further in on myself and went back into a shallow, dreamless sleep. A calm scent filled the air as I drifted off.</p><p> </p><p>Eren's P.O.V</p><p>The omega was so adorable. He made the cutest little sniffing noises as he meandered in and out of sleep. His face looked so at peace. I wanted to reach out and touch his smooth, sooty black hair- but I was afraid to wake him. The doctors had told me he needed as much rest as possible- he had taken a pretty sound beating. Naturally, I had made sure he had the best VIP room with a nice view and an en suite bathroom.</p><p>I didn't understand why anyone would want to hurt such a fragile, innocent omega. He was literally perfect. He had a perfect face with perfect eyes and a perfect petite nose, and his perfect tiny body had the cutest little hands. He smelled perfect and his hair was so undeniably pretty. I hadn't been able to take my eyes off of him since I first got a good glimpse of his features. Every time I looked at him my soul melted just a little. </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa's P.O.V</p><p>I thought I was going to barf. Eren was being ridiculous. He was balls deep in love with someone he had never met before. He didn't even know the omega's name!<br/>
I was fairly sure he had already dreamed up plans for their wedding and baby names. God. The general sentiment going round the ranks was that omega had better be pretty damned exceptional- the boss had been out of commission for an entire three days just to stare at sleeping beauty. And we needed him badly- the organization was still in pieces, morale was low, and we were expecting another strike at any moment. But instead of going into defensive mode, Eren was daydreaming and swooning over a useless omega.</p><p>He was so obsessed with the young man that he had practically forgotten about the traitor and simply asked me to deal with it. He didn't care what happened anymore. Nope- instead of investigating the incident, he wanted to put all of our resources into finding out what happened to the omega. Who, once again, he didn’t know!</p><p>Obviously it only took a couple of betas to figure it out. I gave him the rundown on the O’s situation. Which honestly was not great.<br/>
He was 18, and in his last year of school. He had not applied to any universities- likely because of his experiences with the prejudice surrounding 'freakish' male omegas. He was being abused at home and physically bullied at school.</p><p>The reason I was the one who had to tell him about his precious omega’s history was that everyone expected him to lose his shit when he heard about his mate's predicament. If alphas were protective on a day to day basis, they went bat-shit crazy over their mates. No one wanted to be the one who got caught up in his rage rampage, where someone would be inevitably mauled or killed.</p><p>To my shock he merely nodded sadly. No screaming. No wolfing out. No mauling of the messenger. I, personally, was more creeped out that he barely reacted, but it had made the men dislike the unconscious omega slightly less. After all, it was only the calming scent of a mate that could control an alpha's rage.</p><p>I still didn't like the O. They are weak and need protecting. He would become a liability. No that I told Eren that- I wasn't crazy.</p><p> </p><p>Levi's P.O.V</p><p>My eyes fluttered open. I felt incredibly well rested, like I had been asleep for days. I squinted as I took in my surroundings. I was in a hospital? And what was that smell? Mmmmmmmmmmmmm<br/>
Smelled nice.<br/>
My mind began to wake up, and I tried to remember why I might be in the hospital. Had I come here alone? I tried sitting up but a hand pressed down on my shoulder lightly. The simple touch startled me enough that I bolted upright, my instincts kicking in. I suddenly felt a throbbing ache in my chest and stomach. Squeezing my eyes in discomfort, I let out an undignified yelp of pain. I shouldn’t have tried to get up. The same firm hands lowered me back into my bed gently. I could tell that the calm aroma filling the room was emanating from the mystery person by my side.</p><p>I turned my head slowly and was met with the most gorgeous green eyes I had ever seen. They looked so happy and filled with joy! The forest colored eyes met mine, and they crinkled with a smile. I normally would have felt unsafe with a complete stranger, but he looked so kind and smelled so damn good, and I had a strange feeling of comfort from his scent. </p><p>Wait.<br/>
He smelled of alpha. I should most definitely feel unsafe. Who was this brat? Had he been watching me sleep? What did he want with me? Why did he smell so happy? I have learned to feel great wariness when near a happy smelling alpha. It normally didn’t bode well for my physical well-being. He was still staring at me and it felt more than slightly unnerving.</p><p>He must have sensed me mentally recoil from him, and reached for my arm, still smiling maniacally. This guy gave off major creep vibes. There was something deeply sinister about that gleeful grin. I shook his hand off, but his grip was too solid for me to escape. </p><p>It was then I fully panicked. I had realised the situation I was in. I was alone in a room with an alpha who was touching me and wouldn’t let go. I needed to get the hell out. I would just go home and forget this ever happened.</p><p>On instinct I bit into the affronting arm. He yelled in pain and recoiled his hand, freeing me. Great. Now I had an angry alpha to deal with. I leapt out of the bed, using the advantage of surprise and ran to the door. It was then I noticed that I was wearing only a thin blue gown.<br/>
What had this bastard done to me!?! Why on earth was I dressed in such a way? </p><p>Only filled with more alarm, I wrenched open the door and ran for my life. I could hear him swearing angrily close behind, chasing me down.<br/>
I sprinted through the corridors of what I recognised as the hospital, barely taking heed of all the staring patients and staff filling the hallways. This fucker may have gotten his dirty mitts on me while I was asleep but I was not his omega, and he wouldn’t be touching me again anytime soon. </p><p>After two minutes of sprinting around the hospital, I was pretty sure that I had lost him. I was completely winded, and my chest felt like it was being struck with an anvil every time I breathed in or out. </p><p>I slowed to a jog, becoming more wary of my surroundings and followed the exit signs. I just wanted to go home. I could see the entrance beckoning to me, the fresh air outside almost touching my skin. </p><p>I began heading towards the door when I heard a growl emanating from the other side of the floor. Oh shit. Not even bothering to turn to confirm my fears, I bolted towards the door. Fear clung to my every step, and I could feel the pull of the alpha slowing me down. Stupid omega instincts. I would not be dominated by my biology! I made a final push towards the door. </p><p>Suddenly, a blinding pain filled my head. I couldn’t see a thing. My chest seemed to explode with fireworks, and I fell to the ground in anguish. I couldn’t breathe. Everything hurt. </p><p>The door was so close, I could feel a faint breeze on my face, as if nature was mocking me. I only had to make the extra few steps and I could lose the stranger in the streets nearby. I was so close. </p><p>Before I passed out for the second time I could feel hands around my waist pulling me away from the pleasant summer air. </p><p> </p><p>Eren’s P.O.V</p><p>I didn’t know the fuck had just happened. My mate woke up and bit my arm! Then he ran away from me like I was some sort of demon! My mate!!!<br/>
Aren’t omegas meant to be sweet and caring- especially towards their alphas? I was at such a loss it took me a good few minutes to catch him. I was expecting the instant connection to snap into place like it does with all mates when they find each other. Not…. that. Why would he run away from me? He could have gotten hurt again- it was dangerous for him to wander around alone, let alone in that condition.</p><p>I hauled him back to his room, ignoring the looks from passers by, who no doubt had the absolute wrong impression of me by then. I wasn’t some typical knothead alpha who took advantage of helpless omegas, or not-so-helpless omegas.<br/>
Ohhhhhhh.<br/>
He had thought I was a typical knothead alpha. Like one of the many who had attacked him at his school. But didn’t us being mates change that? Shouldn’t he be able to tell I wouldn’t hurt him?</p><p>I once again put him to rest, and this time locked the door with a key I made the nurses hand over. I didn’t want to be that alpha, who controlled their mate, but I couldn't risk him getting hurt. I would try to talk to him this time. </p><p> </p><p>Levi’s P.O.V</p><p> </p><p>I waited until he thought I was fast asleep to make my move. I had woken up at some point in the afternoon, so a few hours must have passed since I first awoke. He had stared at me the whole time. I could feel his pervy gaze on me. I made sure he was totally off guard before I attacked.</p><p>I rolled off the bed and made a leap towards the door. Which was locked. Fuck. I hadn't thought this through very clearly.</p><p>I looked over at him, with my back pressed against the wood. The little shit was smiling. And holding up a key. I glared at him, motionless. I had to get the key to get out of the room. And he was not stopping me again.<br/>
I lunged, but he sidestepped so I fell on the bed face first. I tried turning but he pinned both my hands to the sheets and leaned over me. I squirmed against him, trying to break free but he was too strong. I hate alphas.</p><p>After a while of me struggling, then giving up, he leaned down and with his mouth right next to the shell of my ear said lowly, “I’m not trying to hurt you little omega, but if you don’t calm down I’ll have to get the nurses to sedate you.”</p><p>Fuck him.</p><p>I gave out a submissive omegan whine to give him the impression that I was ‘calming down’. When he loosened his grip,  I turned slowly to face him. I gave him my best adorable, sweet omega face and he practically let go. Then, I kicked him in the nuts as hard as I could and grabbed the key.</p><p>He couldn’t stop me this time! With a less than quiet cackle at his pain I stepped over him and tried the door. </p><p>It didn’t open. I jiggled the key. It still didn’t open.</p><p>“Did you really think I would show you the real key? After the shit you pulled last time?” His voice was strained, but still commanding.</p><p>I slumped to the ground. I was never going to get out. Who am I kidding, I was just a lowly omega and he was the strongest alpha I had ever met. And it’s not like anyone else would help poor old me. I was going to be stuck with this crazy alpha until he had enough of me and discarded what was left onto a street somewhere. </p><p>I curled into a ball, awaiting the inevitable strikes. I mean, who attacks an alpha twice and gets away with it? I could feel my eyes watering. I was probably going to get a severe beating. I tried to stop the tears running from my eyes, but I couldn’t. I was so scared and hurt. I just wanted to fall asleep forever.<br/>
I felt a hand gently lift my face. “Little omega, why are you so sad?”</p><p>“Don’t call me little, you brat.” The reply just slipped out. God I’m so stupid. It’s like I wanted to die.</p><p> A soft chuckle caught me by surprise, but I still flinched away when he came close to me. </p><p>“Get away from me!” I said pathetically. </p><p>The alpha seemed to back away from me. Interesting. He seemed taken aback by the way I was acting. </p><p>“I just want to help you, omega. Will you tell me why you are scared of me?”</p><p>“I-I- what? You are an alpha. Th-they hurt me.” I sniffled a little, confusion stopping my tears. Why did he care?</p><p>“I will never hurt you omega. You are perfect to me.”</p><p>I was literally speechless. He seemed genuine. I could tell I was blushing. Stupid omega instincts. As soon as any alpha showed me any positive attention I went crazy.</p><p>He shuffled closer to me, moving slowly like I was a cornered animal. He reached out a hand and I barely flinched. He wiped the tears on my cheek away. His finger was soft and warm against my face.</p><p> </p><p>We sat there for a couple of minutes, merely staring at each other. His finger continued to brush my cheek. I couldn’t understand why he was being… gentle. As I tried to focus on his scent to see if he was telling the truth, I noticed his amazing scent once again. It smelled sweet- like my scent.<br/>
Our scents had mingled together to create a fresh but homey scent- it smelled of snow and pine leaves- like Christmas morning. The mixture was exquisite. </p><p>Apparently when scents mix together well, the alpha and omega are extremely compatible.</p><p>A weird emotion filled my heart, and I could feel a faint flutter in my tummy. I squashed it down. He may have looked nice… very, very nice, but he was still a strange alpha. </p><p>I jolted as I heard footsteps coming up the corridor. The moment ended. The approaching person smelled pissed.</p><p>“Get behind me.” The instruction was spoken with such authority, and I was such a mess I silently did so. I could smell an alpha approaching. I felt like gagging. The scent was reminiscent of the alphas that beat me up.</p><p>The door opened to a female alpha, who looked pissed. Her scent was so strong and negative that my head started hurting. I could tell they were speaking, but through the heady smell I couldn’t focus on the words. I felt like I was going to puke. I keeled over, falling onto the brat for support. </p><p>He turned immediately and lifted me onto the bed. He growled something to the female that sounded like<br/>
“Get out right now.”</p><p>She turned on the spot and marched out after rolling her eyes very aggressively.</p><p>I tried to breathe properly, but I still couldn’t inhale the air- the smell she left was far too powerful. I felt bile rising in my throat, and I started to wheeze. My vision went funny and I could only see blurred lights. I felt faint. The alpha took me in his arms and put his wrist next to my face, his smell calming me down. I inhaled his lovely scent in gulps. After a few shuddery breaths, the room became clear again, my headache receded and I was left gobbling up the beautiful pine needle and grass scent of the alpha. After a few moments of peaceful quiet, he spoke.</p><p>“I promise I will never make you cry again, omega.” His tone was serious, and for some reason I had the sense that he was speaking the truth.</p><p>“B-but why? Why do you care?” My speech was punctuated by sniffles.</p><p>“You know why…. Right?” He sounded a little amused- like I was making a joke.</p><p>“No?” </p><p>He gasped, and suddenly his scent was overwhelmed with sadness. He looked like he was going to cry. What a weird alpha. He got up, tucked me in wordlessly and left the room- no even bothering to lock it.</p><p>I was left still sniffling and alone in the hospital bed.</p><p> </p><p>Eren’s P.O.V</p><p>I can’t believe it. He couldn’t tell! He hadn’t realised that I was his mate. He must have thought I was just some weirdo pervy alpha who had an obsession with him. Oh god. I needed some fresh air. No wonder he ran away.</p><p>Mikasa came up to me on the way out of the building. She looked worried. </p><p>“Boss… are you crying?”</p><p>It was then I noticed that I had been leaking water from my eyes. God. I was a true alpha. I was the leader of a mafia organization. I had killed countless. And all it took was the word ‘no’ to reduce me to a snivelling wreck. Mikasa was still staring at me incredulously. I could not let her know I was crying- it was a matter of pride and respect.</p><p>“I---uh--- allergies.” I’m pathetic.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa’s P.O.V</p><p>What a wimp. He couldn’t even get a few words out without his voice breaking. I mean- I know that the omega had practically rejected him, but weeping? This was a new level of low. He basically ran out the door. And really, allergies? It’s the winter time. Sometimes I really do worry.</p><p> </p><p>Eren’s P.O.V</p><p>I was rudely awakened by a tug on my arm. The calming scent of the green-eyed alpha had been replaced by boring beta scents that were mixed in with hospital cleaning products. I wondered where he had gone. Not that I cared-he was just some strange alpha who made me feel really really safe and had been sweet and caring. But had also trapped me and chased me. Tch. He didn’t know what he wanted.<br/>
Maybe he was a nice alpha- like the ones in fairy tales, or more likely, he was a lonely alpha who could lie well.</p><p>While I was pondering the character of the mystery brat, he walked in. To say he looked mildly stressed was not an exaggeration. He had somehow developed eyebags in the couple of hours we were parted for, and looked pretty pale and peaky. Not that I cared. I didn’t care that those beautiful forest eyes looked sad. Not one bit. </p><p>He entered the room slowly, then motioned for me to stand up. He was being oddly distant- he had not even offered me a smile. Something was up and I didn’t like it. </p><p>I slowly sat up and attempted to stand. As soon as my weight shifted into my feet, I collapsed. He just stood there. Staring at me on the floor. He made no move to help me, so once again I tried to stand. I managed to squat, but my legs soon gave out. </p><p>I lay sprawled on the floor for a few minutes. I was not getting up again. I was tired, the floor wasn’t too cold, and I didn’t even know where I was going.</p><p>I mean- what was I doing here? In a hospital bed  I couldn’t pay for, with an alpha I didn't even know the name of. I was tired and my body hurt. I just wanted to go home. </p><p>I propped myself up on my elbows, and said in as strong a voice as I could muster, “I want to go home, alpha.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>He just motioned for me to get up. Ignoring my pain.</p><p>“I-I can’t.”</p><p>He seemed to raise his brows by a fraction. As if to say ‘can’t, or won’t?’</p><p>This was getting ridiculous. One minute he wouldn’t let me go, and comforted me, the next he was cold and distant. </p><p>“Make up your mind brat. Do you want me to stand or not? Well? Are you going to help me up or what?”</p><p>He looked peeved to say the least.</p><p>I just glared back.</p><p>The stalemate lasted a few moments, until he caved and moved towards me. He offered his hand and I took it, clinging to his side. I may have been leaning in a bit more that I needed to, but he didn’t seem to notice.</p><p>We moved slowly for a few feet, but stopped when I tugged on the alpha’s arm. Looking up at him- he was practically a giant- I asked in my most sweet, omega voice, “It would be easier if you carried me.”</p><p>What? It would. Also, I would be able to reach his neck to smell that beautiful woody scent instead of not-so-subtly sniffing his shirt. I’m pretty sure he was holding it back to slight me.</p><p>“No.” His command was final, but a trace of sadness laced the word. Tch. If he wanted it that way he would have it that way. I had some tricks up my sleeve too. </p><p>I pushed out the horniest, neediest, sickly sweet omega scent I had ever produced. It was almost as enticing as I would smell during a heat. </p><p>The alpha blanched. He stood stock still and froze. He was blushing furiously. I continued to lay it on thicker, making sure to rub myself against him. </p><p>By now we were getting stares. Most of disgust, but a few lewd glances here and there. </p><p>A couple of alphas approached us. </p><p>They looked gross. They were raking my body up and down with their eyes. Like a piece of meat. Although it was the intended effect I was already regretting my decision to rile up the alpha by attracting unwanted attention- mine didn't seem like the type who liked to share. </p><p>They sauntered towards me, puffing up their chests and smirking. Blech. They were rank with alpha arousal and dominance. It made me vaguely nauseous.</p><p>“Hey honey, wanna grab a drink and ditch-</p><p>“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY OMEGA YOU CUNTS!” </p><p>A feral snarl and a release of alpha pheromones came from green eyes. The smell was thick. It filled the room and forced the alphas in front of us to kneel. They looked practically nauseous. The smell demanded attention. It was the smell of a true alpha. You could tell the tall, tanned alpha before me was easily the strongest in the room. He could destroy the two average alphas. And he looked like he was going to. </p><p>As much as I wanted him to attack the scum, I was aware that the scent was affecting everyone in the building. I could see another omega about to faint. I sighed, resigning myself to being the bigger person.</p><p>I stepped between the three alphas, facing mine and putting out a calming scent, assuaging his protective instincts. He seemed to chill a little bit, so I dragged him into the nearest supply closet.</p><p>I stayed in there clinging to him, and making soothing noises, cooing and allowing my omega nature to take over. He hugged me tightly to his chest, as if he would lose me if he let go.</p><p>We stayed embracing and breathing in each other’s scents for what felt like an eternity. The warm and bubbly feeling had returned. </p><p> </p><p>Eren’s P.O.V</p><p>Levi was something else. He smelled like a slice of heaven. I stayed hugging him long after I stopped giving out angry pheromones. He felt like home- warm and familiar. I wished that we could have stayed like that forever. </p><p>As I calmed down the foggy sensation of content lifted, and the strong emotions clouding my brain lessened. </p><p>I remembered why I had been angry. The omega had acted awfully! My omega allowed others to smell his heat scent. My alpha was not happy at all. Levi must have noticed the irritation filling the air, because he looked up at me with those adorable puppy eyes.</p><p> “Alpha?” </p><p>That stunt wasn’t going to work again- I wouldn’t be fooled by the sweet voice that craved affection. He had manipulated me! He had pretended to be all needy to get a rise out of me!</p><p>I wasn’t standing for it a second time.<br/>
“Why the hell would you do that? The entire floor was looking at you like a piece of meat! You smelled……”</p><p>“Ripe?” Came his childish reply. He was teasing me- as if this was a light matter I would just forget about.</p><p>“Did you want the entire alpha population to take advantage of you? Did you want me to take advantage of you? I almost ripped those two guys apart. Why? Was it to make me angry, or jealous- because you did both. And how does that benefit you?”</p><p>He smiled lightly and replied simplistically, without remorse or shame.</p><p>“You were ignoring me.”</p><p>“So you pretended to go into heat!?!”</p><p>He merely held his head high, retaining that infuriating half-smile.</p><p>“Don’t worry- I didn’t want you to fuck me. I just wanted you to say something. Admittedly the reaction was stronger than I expected, but it worked. And don’t call me a piece of meat you bastard.”</p><p> </p><p>The little brat sounded slightly indignant. It was adorable. His cheeks were slightly red and he was making a little pout with his face. How could I stay angry with my angel?</p><p>“Oi brat. What are you smiling at.”</p><p>“You-- your face is all scrunched up! It’s so cute! You’re such a little gremlin!”</p><p>He didn’t seem to take that well. His eyes narrowed and his lips became a thin line. Seeing his rage seemed to satisfy my need for revenge.</p><p>“I. Am. Not. Short.”</p><p>I snorted. “Ok” </p><p>He launched himself at me. I caught his wrists, poised to slap my cheek. It was the third time he had attacked me that day. He was getting predictable.</p><p>“Are you sure that you could even reach my face?” The remark just slipped out. It’s like I wanted to get mangled. </p><p>I could see the steam rising out of his ears. </p><p>“Don’t act so bloody tough. I could take you easily.” He lunged again.</p><p>I spun him by his waist so that his back was pressed flush against my chest, and his arms were wrapped in mine. He struggled against me, but his attempts were futile. My arms held strong. I noticed that his head didn’t even reach my shoulder. </p><p>Just to annoy him, I bent down and whispered in his ear, “I could snap you like a twig, omega”.</p><p>He kicked me in the shin, almost escaping my grip.</p><p>Wow. It appears that height was a real sore point for him. I held fast and rocked us back and forth, making comforting sounds until he stopped looking so angry. </p><p>I heard a grumble coming from his mouth that sounded like, ‘it’s not my fault you’re a fucking giant.’</p><p>Rude. </p><p>Ah well, at least he wasn’t scared of me anymore.</p><p>Actually the opposite, he seemed to be pressing into me unconsciously. At first I thought that he was trying to cuddle. How innocent! Nope. It was his body reacting to…. our position. Which wasn’t particularly innocent. Sometimes when omegas are under stress- like when their alphas almost kill two people- they get very… worked up. When the danger has gone, instead of just going back to normal, they get angry, or needy. Not just friendly affection needy, but needy for a service only their alphas can provide. It’s in their instincts to ensure that their mates are still completely theirs. Not only alphas are possessive. He still hadn’t noticed what he was doing, and he seemed to be relaxing more into my hold, rubbing up against me.<br/>
If he kept it up I might---- </p><p>We needed to go.</p><p>“Well, we have an appointment to get to.” I dragged him out of the closet, and down the corridor. People almost jumped out of our way. I was walking so quickly that I almost didn’t see Levi struggling to keep up. We slowed down, my panic at scaring the oblivious omega off dissipating. </p><p>We reached the doctor’s office just on time.</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s P.O.V</p><p>Why did the door say ‘alpha/omega specialist’. The alpha had said it was an appointment for me. So we should be seeing an omega doctor. Wait, he had said ‘we have an appointment’. What? I was confused. </p><p>The doctor ushered us in. She was a middle-aged beta. </p><p>She told us to sit in the seats across from her. I sat reluctantly. </p><p>“Why am I here?”</p><p>“Well, your alpha said that there were some difficulties in your mating bond.”</p><p>My eyebrows shot up. </p><p>“I--I-- excuse me? My alpha? That brat? Noooooope. No. No ma'am.”</p><p>I made to leave the room, but the giant held my arm loosely.<br/>
The doctor looked surprised at my statement. </p><p>“You don’t know?” She asked.</p><p>“Know what? Why do you people keep asking that?”</p><p>“You two are mates- not the kind who form a bond, but fated mates. Your bond is already present. You were literally made for one another. Only a male omega can be mates with a true alpha. It is an incredibly rare bond. It can never be broken.”</p><p>“No--- no. He's not my… alpha.”</p><p>I turned to the person sitting next to me. </p><p>A replay of all our interactions filtered through my head. Him not beating me up, our scents combining so well, and the feeling I had whenever he was near me.</p><p>“Oh my god. You are my mate. I don’t even know your name!”</p><p>I needed to be alone.</p><p>“I am going back to my room.”</p><p>I walked back slowly. I sat on the bed and thought for a while. I needed to know just how binding this was. Would I have to be his stupid jobless, baby carrying omega? He could force me to carry his brats- it was legal. As soon as a couple are mated, the alpha can do whatever he wants. And apparently we already were!</p><p>I heard a knock at the door. My alpha’s voice came through the door. </p><p>“May I come in? I know that this is a lot, but I think that it would be easier for you to act when you have all the facts. If you let me in, I can help you.”</p><p>“Stupid brat- the door isn’t locked.”</p><p>“I know, but I don’t want to come in if you aren’t ready. I am not one of those alphas who just takes what they want. I consider you my equal. You are my mate- scent me and tell me if I’m lying.”</p><p>I didn’t think he was lying- I just had a very strong feeling he wasn’t, but I still couldn't trust him completely. However, I did have faith enough to usher him in.</p><p>He came and sat next to me on the bed.</p><p>“I want to start by saying I’m sorry. I should have told you from the start, but I thought you knew. The reason I ignored you was because I thought you had rejected me by not knowing somehow, and I was heartbroken. And I know that I could have told you in a better way. Just know that I would never force you into anything you didn’t want. I’m truly sorry for this Levi.”</p><p>“How do you know my name?” I noticed that he had used it twice already. </p><p>“I looked you up when I realised that you were my mate.”</p><p>Ok- that was more forgivable than I had expected.</p><p>“And what is your name?”</p><p>“My name is Eren.”</p><p>It suited his big green eyes. I liked it. </p><p>“Ok Eren, now tell me about this ‘mating’ thing.”</p><p>“There are two types of mate. The less strong bond that is made, and the stronger one that is for life. The first can be created and destroyed easily, and is not permanent. The latter is not chosen. It appears once you present. Only true alphas and male omegas can have the bond. Which makes it the rarest type. All of us have one, but it is almost impossible to find your bond mate as it appears to be random. Once you meet, it should snap into place, and the couple feels it like it’s a physical tether. After that happens, the effects are strong.<br/>
Neither can be with the other person- their bodies won’t accept it. Being away from each other will be incredibly hard for both, as without physical touch we will both become depressed and sick. We can sense each other's feelings through the bond, so if one is sad, or lying, the other will feel like they are experiencing those emotions.

</p><p>“That was… a lot.”</p><p>“I know, and I’m sorry.”</p><p>“But the bond didn’t fall into place. And I can’t tell what you are feeling.”</p><p>“Yeah… so apparently you are slightly ‘out of touch with you omega’. This has caused the bond to form only on my side. So I can sense your emotions but you can’t feel mine.”</p><p>“Ooooookay. So what’s wrong with me.”</p><p>“Nothing! You are-</p><p>“Perfect- I know. Just tell me.”</p><p>“Well, the doctor said that it was maybe a problem with your-your-your,” his voice died out. He was squirming. I just stared at him expectantly, unrelenting.</p><p> “You heats.”</p><p>“My what?”</p><p>“Yeah…. apparently not having one at least twice a year is very unhealthy…if you continue you could get very sick. Your omega becomes very unhappy.”</p><p>“But I've never had one. I can’t. It's too dangerous."

</p><p>“I would be there to protect you. And suppressants are really bad for you!”</p><p>Eren’s voice broke mid-way through the sentence. I could tell the scent he was holding back was deeply sad. His eyes were tearing up. </p><p>“Why are you crying, Eren?”</p><p>He sniffled, and turned away.</p><p>“Aww my proud alpha doesn’t want me to see him cry. Come here.” I tugged him close and embraced him.</p><p>He hugged me back tightly, muttering under his breath. I swear he was saying ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again. His sobs shook through his body.</p><p>“Why are you sorry alpha?”</p><p>“I failed you! You were right next to me for years, fending off bullies and getting beaten up and I did nothing. I was a bad alpha. I couldn’t even protect my mate.”</p><p>“If you are a bad alpha, then I’m a bad omega for letting you think so- how could you have known?”</p><p>He seemed to accept my statement somewhat- he didn’t argue back at least. </p><p>“I think you are a great alpha. You protected me today, and presumably got me this expensive bed, and treatment. You are sweet, you smell good and I think you are the cutest alpha I have ever met.”</p><p>He stopped crying and faced me. He was blushing profusely. The beam on his face outshone the artificial hospital lights.</p><p>“Does this mean you won’t try to run away again? We don’t have to decide anything now, but I’d like to be your friend at least, even if I can’t be your alpha.”</p><p>“I won’t leave.”</p><p> He just nodded. </p><p>It was then I realised that this alpha cared about me. I genuinely believed that he would respect my boundaries and protect me. The thought of meeting someone who actually valued my opinions, and said that I was ‘perfect’ had seemed impossible the day before. I could feel my heart glowing.</p><p>We sat in silence for a few minutes, until I drifted off, leaning on his shoulder and wrapped in his woody scent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Don't You Cry No More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eren must deal with the chaos that ensued with his absence, but can't leave Levi alone. Levi does some cleaning and detecting, gets chased (again) and finds out a rather unsavory secret.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy new year people! Enjoy reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren’s P.O.V</p><p>Levi was an angel. I had said it once and I’d say it again… he may have been a gremlin but he was my gremlin. In his sleep he had curled into me, grabbing fistsfulls of my shirt. And that little nose scrunch was nothing short of adorable. </p><p>“Like what you see, brat?” </p><p>It was then I looked down at his smirking face. He was waggling one eyebrow seductively and releasing a playful scent. </p><p>“Cheesy line, omega.”</p><p>He frowned for a moment, as if deciding whether or not to attack me again, but thankfully for my balls, I was left unharmed. We lay there in bed for a few minutes, drifting in each other's scents and enjoying the peaceful moment. I was harshly awoken by a tendril of dread creeping through my mind. This feeling of fear could only apply to the arrival of one person: Mikasa. I dragged myself from our sleeping embrace, muttering apologies as I plodded to the door; which smacked me in the head as it was flung open by my one and only right hand. It was then that I remembered my promise to her to get back to work the day before. Whoops. Dragging me outside by my collar, she ripped me from my mate's side. Normally I would not have stood for such a transgression, but she smelled beyond angry.</p><p>“Mikasa-”</p><p>“Do you realise what that day wasted with your new omega cost us? It’s not just money or prestige at risk Eren, it is the lives of our people. I understand that you are not thinking straight, but we need you back.”</p><p>Her cold tone surprised me. Normally when she was angry she would shout or punch, not do whatever this was. The reality of her words sunk in and I sobered up to the fact that I was needed more by my organisation than by my omega. He would have to wait- I may be crazily in love with him, but my loyalty to Mikasa and the others was a priority too.</p><p>“Get a car outside in ten. Gather everyone and tell them to expect me.” </p><p>My voice was steady and clear, as a leader’s should be. I chose to ignore her obvious dislike of Levi- that could be dealt with later. </p><p>Mikasa looked a touch less livid, and strode off to carry out my orders. I walked back into the room quietly, to be met with a pair of sleepy grey eyes anxiously searching mine. I smiled grimly and sat him down on the side of the bed. </p><p>“I feel dreadful about doing this to you on our second day together, especially when you are so unwell, but something very urgent came up and I really need to go.”</p><p>The tranquil atmosphere was wrecked by the sad scent that seeped out of him. I hated doing this to him. He seemed to pause to consider his next words.</p><p>“I don’t like the angry lady.”</p><p>His reply was neither angry or scared, just sad and accepting. That just made it worse. He seemed accustomed to people leaving him. I couldn’t let his frail trust in me snap so easily. After another painful pause I gave in to his beautiful eyes. </p><p>“If you promise to behave, you can come with me.”</p><p>The reaction on his face was electric- dull grey became a shining silver, and the sadness in the air lifted. He jumped up into my arms and hugged me. I swore he would be the death of me.</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s P.O.V</p><p>When I woke up I had this unimaginable joyful feeling, I was experiencing the last few touches of a dream. My first dream in years. I was warm and safe and I knew exactly where I was and who was holding me. Eren, the alpha who smelled of the forest.</p><p>After he told me he had to leave I came crashing down from the pheromone high. It was like falling off a cliff and reaching reality. I always get let down eventually. But then when he told me I could come with him, I felt such a surge of hope. I genuinely had hope that this alpha, my alpha, would stay with me.</p><p>I had just woken up yet the emotional relay I had just gone through made me feel drowsy again, and the last thing I remember is being picked up by strong arms. </p><p>I woke up in the nicest car I have ever been in. It was so fancy I could tell without opening my eyes. It smelled expensive, it sounded obnoxiously loud and the smooth feeling of gliding felt like money well spent. I opened my eyes to the neck of Eren, whose lap I was in. We were in the back. So he wasn’t driving. I looked up and saw a shock of blond hair. An omega with a petite neck and the scent of butter was at the wheel. I was on my alpha’s lap in front of a total stranger! I jolted up at the realisation, accidentally smacking Eren in the jaw. Looking at his sheepishly I slid into the other seat. </p><p>“Owchies.” He rubbed his sore chin.</p><p> I snorted at his childish exclamation, before snapping my head in the direction of the laughing driver.</p><p>“Looks like someone if feeling more awake.”</p><p>I made a face at Eren that indicated that I was indeed awake enough to kick his butt. I then turned my full attention to the driver. Following my gaze, Eren introduced us.</p><p>“That is Armin, my assistant. He’s an odd one, but is always there when I need him.”</p><p>“Tch.” </p><p>Normally I would love to meet another male omega as we are very rare, but I could not help the feeling of annoyance I had towards this stupidly short looking average pointlessly blond child. Also, he laughed at my alpha saying ‘ouchie’, which really is none of his business.</p><p>Leaning in, my alpha whispered against my ear “Jealous, are we?” The blond boy definitely heard as my lovely alpha had used a stage whisper to annoy me. </p><p>I chose to ignore the comment, and turned away from the conversation, cheeks burning with embarrassment as the other two chuckled lightly. I bet that they chuckled together a lot.</p><p>I looked out the window of the car as we pulled up to some huge hotel. I was beginning to wonder what exactly my alpha did to be able to afford a nice car and a driver and a room at whatever fancy shmancy place this was. I was left to ponder this as Eren left the car. I was about to join him when he appeared at my door, holding it open for me. I stepped out gingerly, still wearing a placid face because of his comment before, but smiling a tiny bit on the inside. It appeared that I had hooked myself a gentleman. </p><p>As we left the car, my stomach began to ache a little from the kicking it had received a few days ago. Eren must have sensed my discomfort, because he turned around abruptly, and just picked me up like a child. The little bubble of happiness I had been repressing popped out, and I gave him a small smile, then buried my head into his neck as he steadily walked into the building. </p><p> </p><p>Eren’s P.O.V</p><p>I had seen many of Levi’s faces- I had seen him scared, angry and exhausted, happy and calm, but the little face he made when picked him up just blew me into outer space. A small twitch of those lips was all he needed to send me flying. God I was whipped. His body was so small and fragile wrapped up in my arms- like a tiny porcelain doll who could gouge your eyes out.</p><p>He looked fairly unimpressed when we entered the hotel’s foyer. Well, at least he tried to. I did catch him ogling the massive chandelier out of the side of his eye. I carried him to the elevator, and up into my rooms, where I set him down on the bed. </p><p>“Eren…. Your room is a mess.”</p><p>Not to brag, but I’ve had a few people come up to my room. None of them have ever had that reaction. The look on his face was one of comedic horror. Well, that was a first. I remember reading in his file that he was a slight neat freak, but not to the extent that he, an injured omega on his alpha’s bed, would start tidying up the instant his feet hit the ground. He neatly folded his coat and scarf and rolled up his sleeves, looking at me expectantly.<br/>
“You said you had urgent business to attend to?”</p><p>Wow. Was I being kicked out of my own room so that Levi could clean it? His deadly serious expression seemed to confirm my suspicions. I was about to give him some words of reassurance like ‘I will be back soon’ or something like that, but the omega was practically showing me out the door. The determined look on his face did not bode well for my resident spider roommates.</p><p>“I will just be downstairs- please don’t leave this floor, Levi.”</p><p>Although the words were spoken softly, the seriousness of  the statement seemed to get through to Levi. Anyways, I don’t think he could clean an entire floor by the evening. I lingered for a while, enjoying his happy aura before heading towards the emergency meeting I had called.</p><p>As soon as I stepped in the room, my amused scent evaporated. We were here to clean up a much bigger mess than the one I had left behind upstairs. Sitting around the table at the centre of the room were all my top lieutenants. At the end of the table were my caporegimes- the captains of the troops. Connie Springer was in charge of the grunts, low level soldiers who made up most of my organisation. He was pretty thick, but determined and loyal. Next to him was Jean Kirstein, a ruthless and cynical man who controlled the hitmen. He had a knack for violence. Opposite them was Sasha Blouse who headed intelligence- her friendly demeanour gave her an edge, and her eating ability, although largely unimportant, was terrifying. Next to me was Armin Arlert, my trusted advisor and confidant, and Mikasa Ackerman, my second in command and adoptive sister. </p><p>“Look who finally showed up.”</p><p>Jean was already trying to stir up trouble. </p><p>“Shut your trap horse face.”</p><p>Mikasa snapped back at him, ready to physically assault the next person who spoke out of line. </p><p>“Now now kids, let’s play nicely. I need a status update from all of you, and a plan.”</p><p>This was going to be a long meeting. </p><p> </p><p>Levi’s P.O.V</p><p>I had finished the floor and shelves when my neck started to ache. Getting up, I cracked my back and decided to go for a walk around this floor- my curiosity was sparked to explore the whole hotel, but my alpha’s tone had been serious enough that I resisted. The floor seemed largely empty, so I decided to poke around rooms with open doors. </p><p>I was sufficiently bored that the prospect of stumbling onto people no matter how embarrassing the situation looked like a pretty interesting option. I walked into a bunch of empty rooms before I heard voices. The room across the hall from me appeared to have a bunch of males in it. The stupid part of my brain was saying ‘why not’ and the smart side seemed to be on vacation, so I stepped up to the door and opened it. </p><p>What met me was an almost hilarious sight. A group of men in suits were sitting around a table playing cards. Like in a gangster film! Amused by my finding, I continued to stare at them until they noticed my presence. What happened next was surprising too, but not in a good way. I was met with the sight of five guns being ripped out of waistbands and thrust in my face. I had enough time to raise my eyebrows before my legs started running. Racing down the corridor I realised that it was the second day in a row I had been chased by strange alphas. This really was not my week. I would have laughed at my appalling luck had not fear been pouring out my eyes. </p><p>Rounding a corner I bumped into another group of intimidating men. Looking up from their conversation, we barely made eye contact before I was off again down another corridor. My sore body was beginning to tire and I started to stumble a bit. I ran to the end of the hall, expecting to make a turn but finding a dead end. Great. Beat up on Monday, shot on Saturday. I could hear shouting voices and the nearing sound of heavy feet rounding the corner to where I was standing, slumped against a wall. As the men got closer I let out the loudest and neediest whine I could muster, a primal last resort to summon protection. The fear and stress I had pent up all week was let loose and the noise coming from me travelled through the building, ricocheting of walls. </p><p>It was drowned out by the loudest noise I have ever heard in my life.<br/>
It was like a volcano erupting.<br/>
This inhumane noise of rage froze my pursuers in their tracks. He had heard me… Eren had actually heard me. For once in my life someone heard me. It may have been a prehistoric process that was degrading in its animalistic manner, but it fucking worked. The roar got closer and closer and soon I could smell a thick fog of anger approaching. By the time Eren reached the corridor most of the weak alphas were on their knees as the aura of a really really pissed off alpha forced itself down their throats. Cowering as he swept past them, they tried to melt into the walls. </p><p>Luckily for them he was focused solely on me, picking me up roughly and shoving my head into his chest. Because I had awoken the brutish side of him, Eren would take a while to calm down and needed to make sure I was physically safe by literally using his body to shield me. A particularly furious snarl and a curt “FUCK OFF” was all it took for the others to go running. I think one actually peed himself in the process. </p><p>“Eren, I’m fine now. If you could loosen your grip a bit-”</p><p>All I got was a little growl that effectively said shut up. </p><p>“Eren, my alpha, I need you to calm down. You are literally smothering me.”</p><p>A contrite little noise came from the alpha as he loosened his grip on me. I would have to talk him down from his anger rush to get him to let go completely. </p><p>“Thank you alpha. You saved me from those odd men in suits.”<br/>
A pleased scene filled the air.</p><p>“Yeah you should be proud, look how many alphas you scared off.”</p><p>His grip fell, and his scent stopped choking me. He looked rather sheepish, indicating that he had regained his cognitive abilities. People always say that when alphas get into rages like that they are the most deadly things in the world. I think they are more like sleepy toddlers having a tantrum- not that I wasn’t thankful that he literally saved me from being shot- but the whole thing was too cave mannish for my liking. </p><p>Standing up with me, he took us back to his rooms. On the slow walk back I had some time to ponder the strange events. How did Eren afford such expensive things, but apparently not do any work- he watched over me for four days at the hospital. Also, why did he have a work emergency on the weekend? And why did he seem to know the suited alphas? They had backed off too quickly- regardless of Eren's aggressive behaviour a group of strangers would have fought back a little. Why would Eren know people who carried weapons!?! This whole thing was fishy. I decided to ask Eren about it when the time was right.</p><p>When we got back Eren changed out of his shirt- after a good few minutes of dramatic complaining from me about the absolute stench of it. I decided to read a book to calm my thoughts. The one I picked off the shelf was boring, and I only spiralled further. My anxious mind was getting the better of me, so being a calm and intelligent person I got up and started poking around for answers. There had been nothing suspicious in the shelves I tidied up earlier, so I checked under the bed and behind the wardrobe. Nothing. In the back of my mind I felt guilty- this was my alpha who was bonded to me for life. He had saved me twice and been really kind to me. But I had to consider my own safety and there were too many warning signs. Scouring the room, I noticed that he had a panel behind his bed, which I had moved to clean under. Pressing it, I popped the cover off and peered inside. There was a gun in the wall. My mate owned a gun. Fully panicking, I leapt up and walked to the door. However, just before I could make a hasty retreat, I smacked my head into something hard and warm. Eren’s chest. OH god. He was smiling thinly. </p><p>“I knew you were a smart one.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Once I Rose Above the Noise and Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Both Levi and Erwin handle some hard truths. Eren and Armin must watch their partners suffer for their mistakes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quite a sad chapter this time round- enjoy reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren’s P.O.V</p><p>My darling omega had once again surprised me. I should have guessed he would find out sooner or later. The foul stench of fear he was emitting released me from my musings. He was cradling the gun in his arms like it was saving him from drowning. He was still pressed against me, face to chest, too in shock to back away. On instinct I bent down to attempt to hug him. My alpha desperately hated the fact that my own actions had caused my omega to be in such a state.</p><p>His head reared up, steel eyes cutting into my own. His face had been rearranged around his horror, and his expression schooled into a bland frown. Somehow that emotionless look and dead eyes scared me more than the terrified look he had on his face when he was being chased by my subordinates. I didn't see Levi when I looked back down at him . He backed away from me slowly, in one hand he was aiming my gun at my chest, with the other he was holding his stomach, like he was about to be sick. Yet still no emotion showed. His body language was exhausted, and I could see the bags under his eyes clearly now. </p><p>“Move. Let me out.”</p><p>His voice was quietly threatening. He was not in the mood to talk.</p><p>Still mentally unprepared for this situation, I just obeyed and moved away from the exit. My brain was blank as I wordlessly felt him walk past me. How I could have fucked up so badly? </p><p>He left the room warily, pointing the weapon at me the entire time. His stance was half-hearted, yet the ability to shoot a bullet at my head was there. If I tried to stop him someone would end up with a bullet in them. Still holding his stomach he took a reeling step out the door and began stumbling down the hall in a haze of panic. After he had turned away from me, my mind jump started and I lurched forwards, as if I was being pulled towards him. I could see him slowly making his way further and further away from me- stretching my heart strings with each step. All the extra stress I had put him under must have exacerbated his injuries. This was truly all my fault. I found myself hoping against all odds that this was a sick nightmare that would be over soon. I just wanted to wake up and see him smile.</p><p>He started to slow as he rounded the corner, and teetered out of my line of sight. I heard a thump as he swayed, then collapsed to the ground. Running to him I called his name but he just lay there in a heap, unresponsive. When I reached him he was still clutching himself, curled up in a ball. </p><p>I turned him over, so I could see his face. His skin was grey and his scent was so weak that I could barely smell the undertone of cookies I had come to cherish. He was too weak.</p><p>I picked him up and felt a splatter on my hand as a teardrop landed on it. It burned me like ice.</p><p>I carried him back to the room slowly, and slumped onto the floor, setting him down gently. I held him in my lap as he silently wept. I shut the door behind us quietly and pulled him closer.<br/>

“I’m so tired, Eren.”</p><p>The words were spoken so softly I almost missed them. The pain in his voice consumed me.</p><p>I felt nausea rise to my heart. I had shattered Levi’s already cracked soul. </p><p> </p><p>Erwin’s P.O.V</p><p>My omega was pregnant! And he hadn’t told me! I had to find out from the fucking librarian!</p><p>All week I had been getting these weird comments from the students (I’m the principle of Shiganshina Prep). Strange things varying from creepy, sly smiles to questions like ‘when is the due date?’. Naturally, being a teacher I assumed it was some sort of bad homework joke, but as it went on I became suspicious. I went to Hange, the librarian for help. She generally knew what was going on- I don’t know how but that was a problem for later. As soon as I walked into her line of view, she started screaming like a banshee.</p><p>“AHHHHHHHH HOW’S MY FAVORITE BABY DADDY!”</p><p>Naturally I was curious as to why she too was acting weird. After five minutes straight of excited jabbering she finally shut up enough that I could get a word in edgeways. I found out that there was a rumour going around started by a male omega student that he was pregnant with my baby. And as far as I knew, the number of male omegas who are students that I have done the dirty with is one. Armin. My precious omega. </p><p>Having found this out I sent him a text inviting him to a nice café so that we could talk out the issue of him being PREGNANT calmly. I was disappointed in myself- how could I have broken his trust so badly that he didn’t tell me?</p><p>I showed up a few minutes before him, and ordered some tea to calm my nerves. I was so lost in thought that I only noticed that he was there when I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. </p><p>“Erwin, what’s the matter? You look so serious- you even ordered your calming tea.”</p><p>“I---- I know.”</p><p>“About what alpha?”</p><p>He seemed nonchalant, but I could tell from his eyes that he knew what I was talking about.</p><p>“About the- the… your….”</p><p>I was tearing up about the thought of having a child with this amazing person sitting in front of me- who I loved so much. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me, Armin?”</p><p>“I thought that it would make you see me differently, and the longer I hid it for the harder it got to tell you.”</p><p>“But I will always love you! And why would this change anything?”</p><p>“And I will always love you too… I can’t believe you are handling this so well, though, I expected there to be more resistance to the idea of it.”</p><p>“Of course… but I would have found out soon enough.”</p><p>I pointed to his stomach, where his baby bump would start to show.</p><p>“You can see the lump? I thought I hid it well!”</p><p>Armin rearranged his shirt.</p><p>“Don’t call our baby a lump.”</p><p>“Baby? Don’t call my gun a baby!”</p><p>“A gun?!? Why do you have a gun!?! We are not naming the child 'gun' if that's what you mean.”</p><p>“Being part of the mafia kinda requires weapons, alpha.”</p><p>“YOU’RE PART OF THE WHAT!?!”</p><p>My sweet, fragile omega was part of the mafia- and was carrying around a gun? I looked at him closely to be sure he wasn’t joking- it was a ridiculous proclamation. Sadly, he was completely straight faced. This was real.</p><p>“You just said you knew-”</p><p>“That you’re pregnant, yeah, not that you are in the literal mafia!”</p><p>“I’m not pregnant….”</p><p>I took a long sip of tea, needing some time to think. Armin was looking equally confused. I took a couple of minutes to make sense of the conversation.</p><p>“To clarify, you are in the mafia, and not pregnant.”</p><p>He nodded. </p><p>“And you thought that I was pregnant why?”</p><p>“Fucking Hange.”</p><p>We both took a second to mentally kick her.</p><p>“Can we go home to discuss this?”</p><p>I just nodded and left some money for the tea on the table, following my omega home.</p><p> </p><p>Once we got back, Armin asked me if he could explain right then and there, and I could tell that he was really anxious about it, so I agreed.</p><p>“Before I met you I wasn’t a weak, lone omega, like you assumed. Just because I am no longer in contact with my biological family doesn't mean I don't have one. I got to choose my own brothers and sisters. They protected me and each other. They were criminals by definition, but I loved them. Our small family grew and grew until it became a huge operation, and we finally had the money to live, not just survive. Now we are one of the most powerful organisations in Shiganshina.”</p><p>“But you are… you’re Armin. You’re sweet and kind. You don’t carry guns!”</p><p>“Erwin you must understand that I only show you the brighter side of me. I’m not helpless, and by no means innocent. I’ll understand if you need some time alone.”</p><p>I nodded slowly, processing the information. I needed to feel the wind on my face. I mechanically put on my shoes, walked through the door in a daze of shock. 

 It was an exquisite sunset. The sky looked like an oil canvas and the sun burned a bright orange hue. My feet, as if controlled by the striking image, began to walk towards the horizon, and I breathed in the golden air, trying to collect my thoughts. I considered this new face of Armin; what it meant to me, and our relationship- which was at best unconventional. I thought about how many times he must have lied to me, and why. By the time I stopped walking it was well past dark. All the streetlights had come on, and the sun’s last rays had disappeared while I was adrift. I realised that I must have been gone for hours, and noticed that my hands were turning blue with cold. I had to get back! I turned to go back home where Armin would be waiting for me, hopefully. Just after I had passed back into our neighbourhood vicinity I heard the soft pattering of footsteps running up to me over the pavement. My heart leapt at the sound.</p><p>“Erwin!”</p><p>It was Armin. I turned to meet him. He stopped in front of me, standing awkwardly. He thrust a green bundle at me. </p><p>“I thought you might be cold, alpha.”</p><p>I may have been very confused about many things, but I could never be unsure about loving my mate. I looked at him and my feelings of uncertainty melted with the small smile he gave me.</p><p>I took my overcoat from his arms and put it on. </p><p>We walked home in a peaceful silence, arms brushing shyly like they did on our first date. </p><p>I really couldn’t care less what Armin did, I just wanted him with me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Just to Get a Glimpse Beyond This Illusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A break from all the angst... Mikasa and Levi bond over torturing Eren, who really doesn't appreciate it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A light chapter with less crying and fainting... enjoy it while it lasts &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren’s P.O.V</p><p>Mikasa found us after a couple of hours. As soon as she stormed in the door she looked at me for an explanation as to our position on the floor. Unable to form words, I gestured feebly from Levi to the discarded gun and back again, fresh tears springing up in my eyes.</p><p>As she took in the pathetic sight of two people wholly defeated by life she shook her head and frowned.</p><p>“This is fucking ridiculous Eren.”</p><p>“P--pardon?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes.</p><p>“You made him cry again? For goodness sake. I know you like to think of yourself as this hopeless romantic who is saving the damsel in distress, but you really aren’t helping anyone.”</p><p>To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. Here I was, wallowing in the knowledge that I broke my omega and Mikasa was berating me like a child.</p><p>“So what do you suggest I do?!?”</p><p>“Get your face out your arse, take a shower and start acting like an adult. I will take care of Levi while you collect yourself.”</p><p>“Mikasa!”</p><p>“Don’t whine Eren it isn’t a good colour on you.”</p><p>I sniffed then slinked to the bathroom in shame while my second in command tutted after me.</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s P.O.V </p><p>I was getting used to awakening in strange beds, but normally with Eren’s scent there to welcome me back to the land of the conscious. This time I rose to a familiar but disliked face. The stinky woman. </p><p>Maybe Eren had sent her to kill me. I had found a gun in his room after all. I was going to die here, and the last thing I would see is that godforsaken face. I couldn’t bring myself to care that I was about to be shot, I was sick of life, but a sudden irrational rage at this angry lady being the one to do it washed over me and I gave her my hardest glare. Eren was such a fucking coward.</p><p>I must have uttered that last thought out loud because a snort emerged from the person squatting in front of me. </p><p>“So the tiny omega does have a temper.”</p><p>For some reason this only served to incense me even more. The nerve of some people.</p><p>“Just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean I couldn’t beat you all the way to a hospital bed you brat, and listen if you are going to shoot me could you hurry up and do it?”</p><p>“Calm down ankle biter no one is being killed today, except maybe Eren.”</p><p>She didn’t seem to have any murderous intent at that moment, so I decided that she was telling the truth. </p><p>“Tch. And who the fuck are you?” </p><p>A hand was offered to me as the woman stood straight, brushing herself off and resuming her serious demeanour. I stood to take it, shaking her hand somewhat harder than I could have.</p><p>“I am Mikasa Ackerman, right hand to Eren. I am here to apologise for my boss’s actions and I hope to answer any questions you have.”</p><p>“Okayyyyyyy- I suppose you know who I am then. You are Eren’s right hand huh? Well you called him ‘boss’. And you have the same last name as him….. is this a mafia type thing?!”</p><p>She looked impressed and her lips twitched like she wanted to smile but couldn’t remember how. </p><p>“You are smarter than I thought you would be.”</p><p>What was that supposed to mean? </p><p>“Can I ask anything at all?”</p><p>“It is the least I can do after what Eren has put you through.”</p><p>My reply was instant after hearing this answer.</p><p>“In that case I want some tea. Could you bring me to some tea?”</p><p>She raised her brows a smidge and gestured for me to follow her. </p><p>We walked through the oddly deserted hallways for a few minutes before we reached a kitchen. </p><p>“What type do you like… we have green tea, black and chamomile.”</p><p>I gave out a little laugh then nodded to the black tea. Mikasa looked a little peeved at my mini outburst.</p><p>“Oh I’m not laughing at you- it’s just that this is such a domestic scene. I feel like I’m dreaming.”</p><p>She looked at me thoughtfully for a long moment then started to boil the kettle.</p><p>I took the lapse in conversation to come up with some questions, and so when I was seated on the counter, tea in hand I was prepared to get some answers.</p><p>“Where am I?”</p><p>Unfazed at the sudden interruption of the peaceful quiet she gave an immediate answer.</p><p>“We are in a hotel owned by our organisation in the city centre- we are not far from the hospital where Eren met you.”</p><p>It seemed that Mikasa was going to tell me the truth, so I pressed further.</p><p>“Tell me about him.”</p><p>Mikasa did a little smirk that I chose to ignore, and began to explain the person who I was supposed to be mated with.</p><p>“Eren as you know is your alpha mate. He is the leader of this ‘mafia’ as you called it. Most people think that he is scary and strong but he’s really just a wimp with some serious intimacy issues. He will never try to hurt you, even though he has made a proper mess of whatever this is so far.”</p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>I brought the cup to my cheeks surreptitiously as I felt them heat up. Eren had scared me, but he had also been the most caring any person had ever been around me. </p><p>“A--and how does he…. what does he…does he like me?”</p><p>Mikasa gave me her first genuine smile.</p><p>“I think he really likes you Levi.”</p><p>I took a big sip of tea and sat back in my chair to hide my grin. </p><p>“Levi may I ask you something?”</p><p>I gave her a curt nod.</p><p>“Do you like him? Because if you don’t I can get someone to take you home and you can continue with your life.”</p><p>I hadn’t expected that question. Mikasa was clearly intensely loyal to Eren and this seemingly casual question was obviously very loaded. I felt myself wanting to give the right answer, and so took a pause to think about it. What I said next would change my life. I could go back to being alone or I could have a mate- who would stay beside me forever. I could go back to school and a life I knew or enter a world full of guns and crime. A voice pulled me from my metal debate.</p><p>“Levi.”</p><p>“Eren scared me. He has a gun in his room! Well I guess that’s normal for a crime boss. But I---I can’t leave him. And not just because he is my mate, but because talking to him makes me happier than I thought was possible and when I’m not with him I feel like someone has taken something precious from me. I won’t leave him.”</p><p>The tense atmosphere seemed to dissipate a little and I got the sense that I had passed a test. </p><p>“Do you have any more questions?”</p><p>“No, I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Well I have another one. Are you angry at Eren for lying to you?”</p><p>An emphatic nod came out before I could stop it. Utterly unexpectedly, Mikasa grinned like an evil disney villain.</p><p>“Brilliant! Follow me.”</p><p>She turned abruptly and went off in the direction that we had come from. I paused before departing after her, loathe to leave behind a half finished cup of tea. We entered Eren’s room and Mikasa paused for a second, taking in the cleanliness of the room.</p><p>“Did you clean this swamp?”</p><p>I nodded proudly- tidying had always been a habit of mine. She shook her head as if in shock that anyone would be able to clean the dump. (Dump is no exaggeration as to its former state).<br/>
The second in command made her way over to the adjoining bathroom door, then gave out a short cackle of malicious anticipation before whispering her plan to me.</p><p>“Now go in there, and flush the toilet!”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“He’s in the shower! It will turn the water cold! Eren shrieks like a little girl.”</p><p>I can deny that the prospect of revenge wasn’t highly enticing. A wicked smile similar to Mikasa’s crept onto my face. We crept into the room and I stepped towards the handle of the toilet and flushed it with all my might. Sure enough, a high pitched scream of indignation echoed from behind the shower curtain, which was hastily yanked aside to reveal a very disgruntled Eren.</p><p>I let out a peal of laughter, while my partner in crime was practically screeching at the floor.</p><p>“Levi! Wh--what? MISAKA!!!”</p><p>“Aw I’m sorry Eren we didn’t see you there.”</p><p>Eren mumbled something under his breath and jerked the shower curtain back so hard that its fastenings broke and the whole thing collapsed on his head, leaving him on the floor of the stall-cold, sore-headed and not best pleased.</p><p>He let out a roar of annoyance and began to disentangle himself from the fallen curtain.</p><p>We took it as a chance to escape to his bedroom, however the contagious bursts of cackling left us quite unable to move and so we stumbled onto the floor just outside the bathroom door and collapsed there, gasping for breath.</p><p>The angry alpha stormed out, still dripping and glared at us like we were young children in need of a telling off. He started forwards as if to shout at us, then froze in realisation. </p><p>It was in that awkward moment of silence that I too became very aware of his complete lack of clothing. My eyes bulged and met his own mortified face. It was like a horror film- I couldn’t look away no matter how much I wanted to. </p><p>Just as my gaze inevitably drifted south, a voice broke the spell.</p><p>“Jeez guys get a room.”</p><p>Eren ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. I heard a grumble that sounded something like ‘this is my room’, but made no comment- the poor alpha had been humiliated enough for one day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I Was Soaring Ever Higher, but I Flew too High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi lets out some of his anger. Eren is confused. Plans are laid for the future ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another less angsty chapter, hopefully quite a sweet one too. Enjoy reading!<br/>I will be writing shorter chapters starting with this one so I can update more frequently, and I will also be tweaking earlier chapters a tiny bit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren’s P.O.V</p><p>Once the cruel hyena giggles from the next room had died out to an occasional snort I decided to emerge from the scene of my greatest humiliation. I reluctantly opened the door, fully expecting to be met with a derisive comment- or even worse, more laughter. However, as soon as I left the bathroom a pair of silver eyes snapped upwards to meet mine- the air was no longer so light. They bore into my own, as if scourging my soul for any more secrets. He trapped me in his gaze, pulling us together. Now crashing down from our laughter high, we were left to deal with our reality. How could we be fated- when all fate had done was tear us apart? From our first meeting to our frequent partings we had made every mistake- I had made every mistake. 
Yet Levi held his ground, immovable, unforgiving. I almost hung my head in shame at the sight of my omega being so defiant in comparison to his weakling of an alpha; but I could not bear to part with him. He hardened his stare at the silence and turned away from me. Like a thousand grains of ash slipping through my fingers I felt something inside of me fall loose.</p><p>“Levi…”</p><p>“I see that you managed to get dressed by yourself this time, oaf.”</p><p>Evidently he was feeling better, but the words felt wrong; almost like an anti-climax. The selfish part of me was expecting more after such a moment, but I knew that I had made a promise to be his friend, and not his alpha. I may have been Levi's, but he was not mine and I had to let that part of me go.</p><p>Instead of declaring my undying love for him, as my heart ached to do, I made an attempt to lighten the mood- Levi seemed a little pissed with me.</p><p>"Sooooooooo you tidied up in here?"</p><p>The words of my best friend echoed in my ears. God I really was hopeless.</p><p>“Yes that’s how I found the gun, remember? We aren’t very on the ball today, are we brat?"</p><p>Levi had managed to roll his eyes with his entire body- his eyebrows, shoulders and fluttering lashes all demonstrated his annoyance.</p><p>"Uhmmmmm.... I-I- that... that wasn't what-"</p><p>"Oh for fuck's sake spit it out! What?"</p><p>"I did not mean for you to find out about my.....occupation in such a manner."</p><p>"Did you not? Well maybe you should have thought about that before hiding A GUN IN YOUR WALL."</p><p>I had no response- he was right.</p><p>"Levi, I am so, so sorry."</p><p>"Frankly I don't care Eren. You were stupid and reckless. You were a bad alpha."</p><p>In the past I had dealt with cute Levi, sad Levi and angry Levi- but I had yet to encounter catty Levi. And he was really mean. I tried to sputter out a reply, but no sound came out of my mouth.</p><p>Judging my inability to speak, the omega let out a derisive snort of superiority. He had made me squeal, called me an oaf and caused me to be speechless in under an hour. In the awkward silence, he must have made a decision of some sort because he suddenly whirled on the spot, overgrown undercut flying at my face and took a large stomp in my direction. He once again locked eyes with me, but this time shot me his murder glare. His eyes were strips of gunmetal grey, and his mouth was pursed in a thin line. Unsure of how to deal with the new situation I backed into the wall behind me. Levi was much more angry with me than I had initially thought. </p><p>With every step I took away from him he strode closer and closer to me. His fists were in tight balls, and his eyes were still emanating a lethal force. I eventually ran out of room, and felt the wall pressing against my back. The omega in front of me almost had steam rising out of his ears, and looked ready to snap. There was no escape. I looked into his eyes a third time for any sign of my darling angel but was met with a cold indifference. </p><p>I was utterly confused. Was my omega about to..... kill me?</p><p>I got my answer as he closed the gap between us, jamming me between him and the cool brick. It was only later that I was able to look back at that particular action and find it ironic that we ended up in that position- at the time it was terrifying. He raised his hand slowly, as if mocking a baseball batter preparing to hit a home run, then with no warning or emotion slammed it into my face.</p><p>And by god did that little fist pack a punch. The suddenness of the blow meant I had no time to block it and the full brunt of his rampage landed me square on the nose. </p><p>“Levi?!?” I spluttered through the throbbing in my skull.</p><p>“Mikasa, thank you for your kind words and tea.”</p><p>Although he was speaking nice words the tone made it sound more like a dismissal. He was ordering the other alpha to get out. He may as well have told her to piss off. To my great surprise and dread she left without a word of complaint or concern for my safety, giving us both a curt nod. I was left alone with an omega and a bloody nose.</p><p>“Alpha.”</p><p>His attention had snapped back to me. He seemed to look me up and down, as if gauging the effects of the hit. I stared back at him, wide eyed, still registering the fact that he had just punched me.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>I looked at him in disbelief. What part of this was good? I was incredibly confused and my head was pounding slightly from the pain. I failed as of yet to see the positives of the situation.</p><p>“That was a test, my sweet dumb alpha to see if you really wouldn’t hurt me. I had to see if I could test your pride both verbally and physically and make it out unscathed. Most alphas would have hit me after the oaf comment.”</p><p>I stood silent, still digesting the information. My mouth was a little open, and my eyes were dazed as my mind’s cogs began to turn again. Levi must have felt a little bad because he offered me a tight half smile.</p><p>“Does my sweet alpha want me to take him to the basin?”</p><p>Even though he was talking to me like a child, and had just punched me after humiliating me in front of my subordinate, I felt compelled by the prospect of his hand on my face. I nodded stupidly like an eager puppy looking for approval.</p><p>We went over to my basin without exchanging words, Levi leading me as I dripped a trail of blood on the floor. </p><p>“Oh for god’s sake would you stop ruining the carpet.”<br/>
How naive I was, to think he was going to be nice.</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s P.O.V</p><p>I just wanted him to stop getting blood everywhere! Was it so hard to understand my concern for the white sheets and the carpet? The only reason that I was helping him to the bathroom was to save the newly cleaned room from being tarnished yet he was acting as if I had agreed to clean him up and kiss him better. Tch- some people. He also had a weird smile on his face that I felt was hardly appropriate given the situation. The only reason that I didn’t slap that expression right off his face is that I was 80% sure that he had a concussion. Eren was acting very strangely. He was allowing me to drag him around, while still wearing that goofy smirk and looking at me with what can only be described as the ravenous look a young child gets when presented with sugar. </p><p>Eren situated himself on the counter, swinging his legs.</p><p>“Leeeeeevi we can-- can we s-st-stop the noise?”</p><p>That was concerning.</p><p>“Eren look at me.”</p><p>He raised his head sluggishly, and squinted at me. His eyes were unfocused.<br/>
Oh dear. It appeared that I had given my sweet Eren quite the concussion.</p><p>I sighed deeply to relay some of the annoyance I was feeling to the loopy alpha sitting opposite me. He was too out of it to notice, so I just grabbed his face; resigning myself to the disgusting duty I was about to perform. </p><p>I managed to wipe all the blood off his mouth and chin, and got him to hold a tissue to his nose but I ran into some difficulty as to how he wanted to deal with his leaking nostril.</p><p>“Eren no. Sit down and lean forwards.”</p><p>He looked up at me with blubbering lips and watery eyes like I was the one who had punched him- well I was but that was beside the point. He was acting like a child, pointing his chin up so the bleeding would stop.</p><p>“If I go down th---then all the red goes out! I don’t want it to!”</p><p>“If you don’t lean forwards, Eren, then you will choke on your own blood and die. Do you want that to happen?”</p><p>He finally leaned forwards- not without shooting me a begrudging yet pained look that would have cracked a lesser man. I was no lesser man.</p><p>After a while he stopped bleeding and the pile of tissues slowly gathering on the floor stopped growing.</p><p>I helped him clean his face one last time and was rewarded by another reproachful stare.</p><p>“What do you want brat?”</p><p>He looked down, blushing and mumbled something unintelligible.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“Can- I--- I want a kiss. To m---make it better.”</p><p>“Hah?”</p><p>He wanted a kiss? From me? The person who had assaulted him. I guess he did because he sat there on the counter with an expectantly tilted head and pursed lips with blood dribbling over them. Delightful.</p><p>But I would be lying if the sight of him in all his chaotic being didn’t foster some warmth in me.</p><p>I reached up to him, tiptoeing to reach his head, and brought his face to my lips as I gave him a small peck on the cheek.</p><p>“I want a kiss o--on my lips.”</p><p>He pouted in defiance, having clearly expected something else.</p><p>“You, alpha, will get a proper kiss when you have taken me out on a proper date.”</p><p>After I had spoken those words, two things happened simultaneously. </p><p>Firstly, Mikasa slammed the door open with a very anxious expression on her normally stoic face.</p><p> “We need to leave. Now.” </p><p>Secondly, Eren chose that exact moment to slump into my arms, unconscious.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>